Cosmic Pretty Cure!!
Cosmic Pretty Cure!!(コズミックプリキュア！Kozumikku Purikuya!!) is a Japanese fan series and an installment of the Pretty Cure Metaseries.It's main motif is Space. Made by CureAlpha, it will premiere in mid-Febuary of 2015. Plot Cosmic Pretty Cure!! Episodes When Hinata Natsuyo, a second- year at Universal Private Academy goes to the Seinahara Planetarium with her best friend Nana,she sees a vision of a mysical queen fighting with a black hole and later a mysterious boy attacking the people in the planetarium. Realizing her destiny to protect Earth and Gala Palace, she becomes Cure Alpha, Cure of the Sun! Together with Cure Terra, Cure Luna, Cure Star and their friend Sakura Kayoko, they vow to protect and find the new life of Queen Celeste! Characters Cures: Hinata "Hina" Natsuyo/Cure Alpha-''' A second-year in 2-Day at Universal Private Academy who is known for her friendly and courageous personality. She is very curious about the world and often gets lost in her thinking. She is on the track team and excels in school and sports.She is best friends with Nana and never gets mad at her. In her Cure form, Cure Alpha(Cure of the Sun), she has the power over Fire.Her theme colors are red,white and orange. Her Shiny Jewel is the Sunny Jewel which takes the form of a ring. *'''Transformation Phrase: "Open! Pretty Cure, Galaxy Rotation!" *'Intro': "Burning like the Blazing Sun, Cure Alpha!" *'Weapon': Alpha Scepter *'Attack': "Hot and Cold! Pretty Cure! Solar Fusion!" *'Sub Attack': "Accelerate! Burning Rocket!" *'Upgrade Attack': "Release! Pretty Cure! Fire Burst!" *'Upgraded Form (Lovely Form) Intro: '"Protector of the Sun, Burning Cure Alpha!" Nana Misora/ Cure Terra-''' The second Cure to appear. She is a second- year in 2-Day at Universal Private Academy and Hinata's best friend. She transferred to the school a year ago and she and Hinata became fast friends. She is very calm and collected and rarely ever messes up. especially in cooking. She is the cooking club and excels in studies. Her Cure form is Cure Terra(Cure of the Earth) and she has the power over Nature. Her theme colors are blue and white. Her Shiny Jewel is the Earth Jewel which takes the form of a bracelet. *'''Transformation Phrase: "Open! Pretty Cure, Galaxy Rotation!" *'Intro: '"Free like the tranquil Earth, Cure Terra!" *'Weapon:' Terra Arrow *'Attack:' " Healing Hearts! Pretty Cure! Terra Shower!" *'Sub Attacks:' "Protect! Terra Dome!", " Touch! Resouding Pulse!" *'Upgrade Attack:' "Flutter! Pretty Cure! Terra Perfect!" *'Upgraded Form (Lovely Form) Intro: '"Protector of the Earth, Graceful Cure Terra!" Mitsuki Kayoko/Cure Luna-''' The third Cure. She is a second-year in 2-Night at Universal Private Academy along with her older twin sister, Sakura and their childhood friend, Kari. She is very quiet and is usually seen workig at her parents' cafe along wth her sister. At first, she hardly speaks and her sister says her words for her but later on she becomes more open. She has a crush on Dan Fuuma. She is in the Science Club and is the Student Council's treasurer. In her Cure form, Cure Luna(Cure of the Moon), she has the power over wind.Her theme colors are purple and white. Her Shiny Jewel is the Air Jewel which takes the form of a necklace. *'''Transformation Phrase: "Open! Pretty Cure, Galaxy Rotation!" *'Intro:' "Glowing like the Glimmering Moon, Cure Luna!" *'Weapon:' Luna Baton *'Attack:' "Big and Bold, Pretty Cure! Luna Eclipse!" *'Sub Attack: '"Soar! Windy Vortex!" *'Upgrade Attack: '" Upgrade! Pretty Cure! Lunar Tornado!" *'Upgraded Form (Lovely Form) Intro: '"Protector of the Moon, Luminous Cure Luna!" Kari Sienahara/ Cure Star- 'The fourth cure to appear. She is a second year in 2-Night at Universal Private Academy and is Mitsuki and Sakura's childhood friend. She is the daughter to the owners of the Sienahara Planetarium. She is a very loud and an implusive girl. But when bad things happen, she always looks on the bright side of things. She is part of the Cheerleading Team and doesn't have a good relationship wth teachers, thus being bad at school. Her Cure for is Cure Star(Cure of the stars and has the power over light. Her theme colors are yellow and white. Her Shiny Jewel is the Twinkle Jewel which takes the form of a broach. *'Transformation Phrase: "Open! Pretty Cure, Galaxy Rotation!" *'Intro: '"Sparkling like the twinklng lights, Cure Star!" *'Weapon': Star Ribbon *'Attack: '"Bursting Greatly! Pretty Cure! Starry Supernova!" *'Sub Attack: '"Go-Go! Smiling Luminosity!" *'Upgrade Attack': "Shine! Pretty Cure! Sparkling Light!" *'Upgraded Form (Lovely Form) Intro: '"Protector of the Stars, Radiant Cure Star!" Sakura Kayoko/Cure Nova- 'Mitsuki's older twin sister and another childhood friend of Kari. She is a second- year in 2-Night at Universal Private Academy along with Mitsuki and Kari. She knows about the Cures and helps along the way. She is the louder one of the twins, but not as loud as Kari. She excels in school,like Mitsuki and is the vice-president of the Student Council. Unlike Mitsuki, she takes martial arts and excel in computers. She is the president of the Computer Club. In the middle of the season, she becomes Cure Nova with the help of Uni and the Heart Jewels. In her Cure form. Cure Nova(Cure of the planets) she has the power over time. Her theme colors are pink, yellow and white. Her Shiny Jewel is the Sacred Jewel which takes the form of a wristwatch. *'Transformation Phrase: '"Open! Pretty Cure, Galaxy Rotation!" *'Intro: "Changing like the biggest climax, Cure Nova!" *'Weapon:' Nova Staff *'Sub Attacks: '" Never- ending cycle! Living Chain!", "Burst! Nova Strike!" *'Upgrade Attack: '" Rise up! Pretty Cure! Sacred Metamorphisis!" *'Upgraded Form (Lovely Form) Intro: '"Protector of the Planets, Precious Cure Nova!" Mascots: Apollo: '''A lion-like fairy and the partner to Cure Alpha. He is the eldest of the fairies and acts like a big brother to all of them. He ends his sentences in "~pollo!" '''Azure: He is the partner to Cure Terra and is a penguin-like fairy. He is usually the comic relief being vey clumsy and likes to eat a lot. He ends his sentences in "~zure!" Nuit: A squirrel-like fairy and the partner to Cure Luna. She is very independent and usually by herself,but is responsible and kind. She ends her sentences in "~la nui!" Etoile: '''She is the partner to Cure Star and is a rabbit-like fairy. She is very picky and gets mad when things don't go her way, but is forgiving. She constantly bickers with Kari. She ends her sentences in "~ à toile!" '''Uni/Queen Celeste: A baby fairy that got accidently transported from Gala Palace to Earth. She is a lamb-like fairy. She is very noisy and has special powers that get out of hand form time to time, but only Sakura can calm her down. She gets along well with Sakura. It is later revealed that she is the temporary form of Queen Celeste,the queen of Gala Palace while she's recharging her power from the war at the beginning of the series. She ends her sentences in "~Puripa~" or "~Uri!" Villians: X/ Shugo Matsuo- '''He is the first villian to appear and is the first member of the Black Commanders. His human form is Shugo Hinamata. He is a first-year college student Hinata often talks to since their schools are near each other. He is called " Matshugo" by Hinata. In this form, he ends up falling in love in Hinata. '''K/ Reika Matsuo- '''She is the second member of the Black Commanders. She thinks of herself as the true leader of the trio. She is called the "Ice Princess" in her normal and human form because of her frosty attitude and how she gets agressive when people touch her. Her human form is Reika Matsuo, pretending to be Shugo's younger sister. She attends Universal Elite Academy in her second- year. '''Z/ Daisuke Aikage- '''The third member of the trio. He really hates the Precure and tries to eliminate them in anyway, even if he has to fight dirty. His human form is Daisuke Aikage, a middle-aged man who works at the Sienahara Planetarium. '''N/ Ichika Tatewaki- '''A member of the Black Hole Elite. He is often the quiet one. but becomes aggresive when things don't go as planned. His human form is Ichika Tatewaki, who is youngest of the group being at 10- years old but is more mature and smarter then people his own age. He is usually readng books. '''R/ Cecelia Sasaki- '''A member of the Black Hole Elite. She is a master of disguise and Deep Dark's favourite. She tries to kiss up to Deep Dark becuase she's in love with Deep Dark's temporary form. She had small crushes o the guys of Black Hole(from X to E) but kept her eyes on Deep Dark for the rest of the series.Her human form is Cecelia Sasaki which she rarely uses. Inv the finale, she uses her human form to attend school and pursue Deep Dark's former human form, Hayato Yamashita, to great avail. '''E/ Dan Fuuma- He is Black Hole's secret weapon and is their strongest.He is a member of the Black Hole Elite. Unknown to the Cures, he uses his human form, Dan Fuuma to spy on the Cures. He is a student in 3- Night at Universal Private Academy and is on the soccer team and is on the Science Club with Mitsuki. He isvery popular with the guys and the girls. He ends up developnig a crush on Mitsuki, regardless of them being enemies. In episode 36, he reveals his identity to the Cures. It was revealed by her sister Haruka Yamada that he and Haruka both lived in Gala Palace as Queen Celeste's head guard and head assistant, respectively. During the war, Black Hole erased his memories and made them join their team, turning on Gala Palace. With the help of Mitsuki, he regains his memories and fought alongside the Precure. Deep Dark/ Hayato Yamashita- 'The main antagonist of the series. During the war between Gala Palace and Black Hole, he used up all his energy to reside himself in a young boy's body, Hayato Yamashita, Satoshi's best friend who Satoshi thought that he suddenly moved. His true form is a giant black hole. In the finale, Deep Dark leaves Hayato's body and Hayato goes back to his normal life. '''Ursas- '''The monsters of the series that are used by the servants of Deep Dark. They are summoned from a black card that can be placed on anything, even a human. In it's real form, they are giant black bears with no solid body and look like holgrams. Others: '''Haruka Yamada- '''A student in 2-Night at Universal Private Academy and Kari's teammate on the Cheerleading Team. It's later revealed that she and Dan were Queen Celeste's servant and head guard, respectivately. '''Satoshi Natsuyo-' Hinata's older brother at Universal Elite Academy in 2- Dawn. He is 16-years old. He's good at taking care of his little sister when it comes to cooking and housecleaning. 'Ryouji Natsuyo- '''Hinata's father. He and Misa travel around the world as travel writers and rarely come home. He care for his daughter and son and gives them gifts often and chat with them on the phone often. '''Misa Natsuyo- '''Hinata's mother. She and Ryouji travel around the world as travel writers and rarely come home. She cares for her daughter and son and gives them gifts often and chats with them on the phone often. '''Lily Kayoko- '''Mitsuki and Sakura's mother. She and Koutaro own the cafe "Sweet Dreams". She is best friends with Megumi Sienahara, Kari's mother. '''Koutaro Kayoko- '''Mitsuki and Sakura's father. He and Lily own the cafe "Sweet Dreams". '''Megumi Sienahara- '''Kari's mother and co-owner of the Seinahara Planetarium along with Kakashi. She is best firends with Lily Kayoko, Mitsuki and Sakura's mother. '''Kakashi Sienahara- '''Kari's father and co-owner of the Seinahara Planetarium along with Megumi. '''Konomi Misora- '''Nana's mother. She has a tough time taking care of three children but Nana helps along the way. '''Tsubasa Misora- '''Nana's younger sister. She is a 7-year old attending Taiyokawa Primary School. She looks up to her big sister. She is often loud and clumsy. '''Ken Misora- '''Nana's younger brother. He is a 11- year old attending Taiyokawa Primary School. He is calm like his sister and is smart unlike Tsubasa. '''Ikuyo Tachibana- Watashi- '''Hinata and Nana's homeroom teacher in 2-Day and the advisor of the Science Club. She's very shy and hides her face in her books. She has a crush on Daichi. In episode 40, they get together and in the finale, they get married. '''Daichi Watashi- '''Coach of Hinata's track team. He has a crush on Ikuyo and thy late get together in episode 40 and get married in the final episode. '''Hitomi Shimokawa- '''Best friend of Ikuyo and Mitsuki, Sakura and Kari's homeroom teacher. She is the advisor for the Cheerleading Team. She often teases Ikuyo. Items '''Cosmic Cell-' A cell phone used to help the Cures transform. To the apperance of others, it looks like a cell phone. It can also help the Cures use their basic attacks ann summoning their weapons. '''Shiny Jewels- The jewels are the key to the Cure's power and help with summoning weapons and using sub attacks. The Jewels take the form of accessories like a necklace of a bracelet. They were destroyed in episode 46 but was revived at the end of episode 47 into its ultimate form. Their original form are jewels but can turn into anything the Cures desire. *'Sunny Jewel- '''Cure Alpha's Shiny Jewel. It takes the form of a ring and it controls the power of fire. *'Earth Jewel-''' Cure Terra's Shiny Jewel. It takes the form of a bracelet and it holds the power of nature. *'Air Jewel- '''Cure Luna's Shiny Jewel. It takes the form of a necklace and it controls the power of wind. *'Twinkle Jewel'''- Cure Star's Shiny Jewel. It takes the form of a brooch and it controls the power of light. *'Sacred Jewel- '''Cure Nova's Shiny Jewel. It takes the form of a wirstwatch and it controls the power of time. '''Alpha Scepter- '''Cure Alpha's weapon. It is a scepter in the shape of a heart and has two wings on each side. It's used in preforming Fire Burst and later Universal Flare. '''Terra Arrow- '''Cure Terra's weapon. It's a bow with a arrow that she can conjure up without running out. The bow has two wings by each side as well as the arrows. It's used in preforming in Terra Perfect and later Universal Flare. '''Luna Baton- '''Cure Luna's weapon. It's a baton that has wings on both sides of the baton and has moons engraved in the baton. It's used in preforming Lunar Tornado and later Universal Flare. '''Star Ribbon- '''Cure Star's weapon. It's similar to Luna Baton except its the only weapon to have no wings in the design. Instead, it has stars on both sides of the ribbon and has stars imprinted in the ribbon. It's used in preforming in Sparkling Light and later Universal Flare. '''Nova Staff- '''Cure Nova's weapon. It ha wings appear at the top of the staff and ribbons wrapping around the staff. It's used in preforming Sacred Memorphisis and later Universal Flare. '''Galaxy Mirror- '''A mirror used in preforming Cosmic Heart and Cosmic Heart Lovely. Locations '''Taiyokawa- '''The town where the Cures live. '''Universal Private/ Elite Academy-' The school the Cures attend. It consists of a junior high school(Private) and a high school(Elite). 'Gala Palace-' A distant planet where the fairies live. It is ruled by Queen Celeste. '''Black Hole- '''The residence of th members of Black Hole. It is ruled by Deep Dark. '''Sienahara Planetarium- '''A planetarium the Cures go to often. It is owned by Kari's parents, Kakashi and Megumi Sienahara. '''Sweet Dreams- '''A cafe owned by Mitsuki and Sakura's parents, Koutaro and Lily Kayoko. Underneath the cafe is a storage basement which is used as the Cures' secret base. Episodes 1: The Burning Sun!! Cure Alpha!! (燃える日！アルファを治す！) 2: Guardian of Earth!! Cure Terra!! (地球の守護神！テラを治す！) 3: No Way!! The Quiet Treasurer and her hopes! (静かな会計と彼女の希望!) 4: Quest for the Fourth Cure! (第四プリキュアためのクエスト！) 5: Twinkle Twinkle!! Cure Star!! (トゥインクルトゥインクル！スターを治す！) 6: Unite! Cosmic Pretty Cure!! ( 団結せよ！コズミックプリキュア！) 7: Enter the heart of Mitsuki Kayoko (みつき加代子の心を入力してください) 8: Flash!! Hinata becomes famous!! (フラッシュ！日向は、有名になる！) 9: The coming of a fairy!! Her name is... Uni!?!? (妖精の到来！彼女の名前は...ユニ！！？) 10: Trouble! A new enemy arrives!! (トラブル！新たな敵が到着!) 11: The flame of the Sun! Alpha Scepter! (太陽の炎！アルファセプター！) 12: The Many Faces of Kari Sienahara!! (カリ砂原の多くの顔!) 13: Who's who? Sakura becomes Cure Luna!?!? (誰が誰だ？さくらはプリキュアルナなる！？！？) 14: Core of the Earth! Terra Arrow! (地球のコア！テラ矢印！) 15: Cosmic Cell Stolen! Kari can't transform?? (コズミック セルは盗ま！カリは、変換することはできません？) 16: Oh- No! Help the Misora Family!! (ああ、いいえ！美空の家族を助ける！) 17: Ultra Switch! Kari and Etoile swap bodies!?!? (ウルトラスイッチ！カリとエトワールスワップボディ！！？) 18: The Crater of the Moon! Luna Baton! (月のクレーター！ルナバトン！) 19: Yay! Happy Birthday Hinata!! (イェーイ！ハッピーバースデーひなた！) 20: Ehh?? Nana's moving?? (へぇ？ナナは動いている？) 21: Final weapon! Kari's search! (最終兵器！カーリの検索！) 22: What?? Our identity is exposed!?!? (何か？私たちのアイデンティティーが露出している！！？) 23: Is this the end? Precure vs. Black Hole!! (これは終わりですか？プリキュア対ブラックホール！) 24: The final Cure! Cure Nova!! (最後のプリキュア！ノヴァを治す！) 25: Wow!! Mitsuki on a date!! (ワウ！日付のみつき！) 26: Summer Break: Start!! (夏休み：スタート！) 27: Around Gala Palace in one rotation!! (ガラ宮殿の周りに1回転で！) 28: Kick! Punch! Precure training camp!! (キック！パンチ！プリキュア合宿！) 29: Guard! Protect Uni! (ガード！ユニを守れ！) 30: What's this? Galaxy Mirror!! (これは何だ？ギャラクシーミラー！) 31: Kick! Punch! Precure training camp!! (キック！パンチ！プリキュア合宿！) 32: Hopes of everyone! Cosmic Heart!! (みんなの希望！コズミックハート！) 33: Fight! Hinata's race to the finals! (ファイト！日向に最終戦へ！) 34: Warp! The Cures are sucked into a fairy tale?!?! (ワープ！治療法はおとぎ話に吸い込まれます！！) 35: Cook!! Nana's recipe for success! (クック！成功のためにナナのレシピ！) 36: Sparkle! The school festival!! (スパークル！学園祭！) 37: Gasp! Dan works for Black Hole! (ハッと息をのむ！ダンはブラックホールのために働く！) 38: The line that connects Hinata's family! (日向の家族を結ぶ線!) 39: Cosmic Pretty Cure!!: The video game!?!? (!コズミックプリキュア：！ビデオゲーム！！？ ) 40: Dokidoki! Kari the Matchmaking Cupid!! (どきどき！カリは、マッチメイキングはキューピッド！) 41: Mitsuki to the rescue!! (救助にみつき！) 42: Shock! Sakura gets a scholarship?? (ショック！さくらは奨学金を取得？) 43: Broken friendship! Kari and Sakura are rivals?!?! (友情壊れた！カリとさくらはライバルですか？！) 44: Study!! Kari and the big test! (研究！カリと大きなテスト！) 45: Reborn!! Queen Celeste is back!! (生まれ変わった! 女王セレステが帰ってきた！) 46: Time is up! Uni disappears!! (時間がきました！ユニが消える！) 47: Hope is gone... What to do?? (希望がなくなっている...何をする？) 48: Shining in the darkest of nights!! Lovely Form!! (暗闇の中で輝いて！ラブリーフォーム！) 49: Bursting towards the future! Cosmic Pretty Cure!! (未来に向かって破裂！コズミックプリキュア！) Disclamier I don't own Pretty Cure and it belongs to Toei Animation. However, this is my own fan series. Category:Fan Series Category:Cosmic Pretty Cure!! Category:User: CureAlpha Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Space Themed Series